Beautiful
by Cry Me A River
Summary: A song fic about Theresa. May turn into a therox story if good reviews
1. Beautiful

Story Title: Beautiful  
  
Author:Cry Me A River  
  
Summary: A song fic,. A short story, but if reviews are good may make it longer.if i do make it longer it could be a therox story  
  
Theresa Lopez Fitzgearld sat on her bed, feeling depressed. She had lost everything, Ethan, her status as a Crane, (although she didn't miss Julian) and now Julian was threatning to take her son away. The only person that really mattered was him. Another thing she would miss was spending time with Fox. He was one of her best friends, the only person she was close to other than Whitney. Well, maybe she could still see Fox a lot considering she was staying at Sheridan's cottage.   
  
With a sigh she got up and turned on the radio. The song that began to play fit her in many ways:  
"(whispers: Don't look at me) Every day is so wonderful, but suddenly it's hard to breathe, now and then I get insecure, from all the fame, I'm so ashamed...."  
  
Everyday that she had spent with Ethan had been wonderful. And even after that, when she had little Ethan things had been wonderful for her. But living in the Crane Mansion with Julian had made it sometimes hard to breathe, as did seeing Gwen and Ethan together, but that didn't hurt as bad now. Sometimes she wondered why, but it didn't really matter. Teresa was definitly insecure from all the fame of being Julian's wife. It had turned her into a bit of a diva and a person she never wanted to be. She was so ashamed of her behavior, and of how she had schemed in the past.  
  
"I am beautiful, no matter what they say, words cannot bring me down, I am beautiful in every single way words cannot bring me down, so don't you bring me down today..."  
  
Theresa used to think that she was beautiful. And for many months while she lived at the crane mansion she had still thought that she was beautiful,despite what Rebecca or Ivy said. She tried not to let their words bring her down. Words that stung, like terrorsita, and tacito. Words that discriminated. She tried to convince herself she was still beautiful ; beautiful in every single way.No, she couldn't let the words get her down. But had she already let them get to her? Maybe she had. She was sitting on the bed, depressed at the moment so maybe they had.   
  
"All your friends think you're delirious, so consumed in all your doom. Trying hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone and the puzzle undone and that's the way it is...."  
  
All of her friends did think she was delirious, especially Whitney. Hadn't they warned her not to go after Ethan? And now that she had look where she was. She was consumed in her doom, but she didn't know how not to be. She wanted maybe even needed to be loved. She was trying hard to fill the emptiness, by spending time with family and friends. The only time that seemed to help was when she was with her son or Fox. The piece that was to be her happiness was gone and she felt like a giant puzle that was undone. A puzzle that was waiting for someone or something to bring happiness to her.   
  
"you are beautiful no matter what they say, words cannot bring you down, you are beautiful in every single way, words cannot bring you down, so don't you bring me down today! No matter what we do(no matter what we do) No matter what they say (no matter what they say) when the sun is shinin' through, the clouds won't stay and everywhere we go(everywhere we go)the sun won't always shine(the sun won't always shine)But tomorrow we'll find a way all the other times. We are beautiful, no matter what they say, words cannot bring us down, we are beautiful in everysingle way, words cannot bring us down, so don't you bring me down today."  
  
But one thing Theresa could say was that Fox and Whitney were her biggest cheerleaders. Fox always told her how beautiful, sweet, and special she was. That helped more than he would ever know.Whitney had helped her by staying postivite.She was always telling her not to let what Julian, Rebecca, and Ivy said get to her. But she was always realistic as well, telling her not everyday would be good. And Whitney knew to an extent what she was going through, since her family didn't approve of Chad. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Theresa went to answer it.   
  
"Hey Resa,wanna go for a walk?"  
  
It was Fox. Maybe Whitney was right, they would find a way through the other times. Maybe life really was beautiful.  
  
"Sure, let me get little Ethan."  
"No problem." Fox answered.  
  
"You are beautiful Theresa." he whispered as she walked away. "In every single way!"  
Please read and review and let me know if you want it to be continued. Also look for the story Miss Independence a song fic about Whitney coming soon!  
  
Ciao  
Shana (Cry Me River) 


	2. What is this feelin takin over?

Story Title: Beautiful   
  
Author: Cry Me A River  
  
Summary: a song fic, Theresa relates the lyrics to her life. '  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of you that reviewed. I am sorry if there was mistakes in the story as far as spelling but I am using Note Pad and it doesn't have spell check. Any way thanks to all of you who reviewed, Ashes of Roses (i knowit;s been forever), svata 2004, caitie,shuisntherox4eva,fox-theresa-4eva,angel,tina, maria,saliro J-chan, and meg.  
  
Beautiful   
Chapter 2  
  
Theresa had just finished dressing little Ethan when Sheridan came into the nursery.  
  
"Hey, are you going somewhere?" She asked, yawning.  
  
"Yes. Fox invited us for a walk." Theresa said, as she brushed little Ethan's hair. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
Sheridan yawned again. "Yes, I feel a lot better now."  
  
Theresa smiled and touched Sheridan's swelling belly."That's good you and the baby need all the rest you can get."  
  
Sheridan was pregnant with her first child. The only problem was that she didn't know if the baby was Antonio's or Luis'. She was so stressed out about that she barely rested at night. There was a lot of things that was stressing her at the moment, but she did feel a little better now that she had taken a nap. "I feel better now. Do you want me to watch Ethan for you?"  
  
Theresa hestitated. "I...well, if you want to. But I don't want to trouble you."  
  
"Nonsense. It would be good practice. Besides, I love watching Ethan. He's such a sweetie."  
  
"Well, If you're sure..."   
  
Just then Fox entered the room. He watched the two women silently. Theresa was such a wonderful mother. But she needed a break. She hadn't left little Ethan's side since Julian got the temporary custody order in his favor. Theresa had been the kindest, sweetest person to him since he came to Harmony and he considered her one of his best friends. But as he stared at her, he wondered if those feelings were growing deeper. He had never denied that she was beautiful, because she was with her dark hair, chocolate brown eyes, pouty lips and a body that knocked his socks off. But lately, he was beginning to wonder what it would be like to kiss her. That made him wonder what were the feelings that were taking over?  
  
Finally he cleared his throat, and asked "Are you almost ready, Resa?"  
  
Theresa jumped, startled. "Yes. Sheridan wants to watch little Ethan, so let's go."  
  
Sheridan smiled to herself. Resa? She had heard anyone call Theresa that and she wondered if it was more than just a friendly nickname. She wouldn't mind seeing Theresa move on with Fox. He had changed from a brat that terrorized the occupants of the mansion to a grown man that was caring, even if he did try to hide it behind a mask of arrogance. Taking little Ethan, she followed the duo back to the living room.  
  
"I'll be back shortly Sheridan." Theresa called as she and Fox headed out the door. "I don't want to trouble you."  
  
"No need. Take your time!" She called back as Fox closed the door behind them.   
  
"So, wanna walk to the park?" Fox asked, as they strolled off the grounds of the Crane Mansion.  
  
"Sure, that would great."   
  
They walked toward the park making small talk about nothing inpaticular. But Fox had a deeper subject on his mind.He was just waiting for the right moment to bring up. But until then, he would listen to her talk about Luis, Sheridan and Whitney until then. After they had reached the park and gotten comfortable, he decided to bring up what was on his mind.  
  
"Resa, we need to talk." Fox began.  
  
"Ok," Theresa said, "I don't like the sound of that." Anytime that someone had said we need to talk, it was something bad or something that would upset her. But she assumed Fox was different. They were just friends and she couldn't think of anything bad he would say to her unless that it was he didn't consider her a friend anymore.  
  
"Relax Resa, it's not so bad." Fox said with a smile. "I just wanted to ask you some questions and talk."  
  
Theresa relaxed slightly. "Ok shoot." She said with a small smile.  
  
"This may be none of my business, and if you feel its not just say so, but I have to know." Fox said.  
  
Theresa stiffened again. She didn't like this at all. She just knew that this was going to have something to do with Ethan. She was trying her best to get over Ethan but it didn't help when people kept bringing him up to her. But on the other hand she knew that Fox would never intentionally hurt her. "OK, so what do you have to know?"  
  
"Do you still believe that you and Ethan belong together?" Fox asked. He saw Teresa pale and instantly regretted asking her, feeling he had reminded of her pain. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but he did have to know. The reason he had to know was because of the feelings that he was having for her.  
  
"No, I don't." Theresa said softly. " I used to think so. But now that I see how happy Gwen is, and how it would hurt her and the child not to have Ethan, I've given up. I'm trying to get over him. I won't lie and say that i am over him or that is going to be easy. But I am trying, and as long as i have my friends and family I am sure that I can do it."  
  
Fox was a bit surprised but he was proud of her for trying to move on and he would love to help her. He was attracted to her more now than ever. He had no idea what had brought this on. But it didn't matter he liked it. Resa still looked pained and he found he couldn't fight the urge to try to kiss her pain away.  
  
Almost subconsiously he put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss. When their lips met Fox felt like electricity was surging through his body. He had never felt this way before. Teresa obviously felt something too because when the kiss ended, Fox noticed that she was flushed and looked shocked.  
  
"Resa..." He said, but was interuppted by Theresa pulling him into another kiss. This one was shorter but just as sweet.  
  
"Fox, I'm sorry..." she said breathlessly. "I don't..."  
  
"Resa, don't be sorry. I'm not." He said, "I'm attracted to you."  
  
"I'm attracted to you to Fox. A lot." she said, with tears in her eyes. "But I just need time. I've been hurt..."  
  
Fox wrapped his arms around her, in an attempt to comfort her. He couldn't deny that it hurt that she seemed reluctant but he understood her reasons and was willing to go slow. The question was did she want to? He had never been in love before but from the expeirence he had seen Theresa go through he knew it had to hurt you to the core. But at the same time she had made him believe that love was wonderful and made everything in your life seem wonderful. And if you had a bad day, she claimed it didn't seem as bad as when you were without love.  
  
"It's ok Resa." Fox assured her."I understand. But I will be here when you're ready. Just don't take to long."  
  
Theresa stared at him unbelieving. Was he for real? Would he really wait for her wounds to heal? She couldn't understand why he was interested in her. She had caused a lot of problems in the past, and didn't know if she wanted to give love another shot. She had been hurt so badly by the way that things turned out with Ethan, her first true love. Still, what did she have to offer? She wasn't rich, beautiful, and she had a child. Why would anyone fall for her now that she was Ethan's reject.  
  
Fox wondered what was going on inside Theresa's head, because several different emotions seemed to cross her face at once. "Resa, are you ok?"  
  
Theresa looked up and gave him a weak smile. "Fine; I'm fine. You would really wait for me to...be ready to love again?"  
  
"Yes Resa. You mean a lot to me." Fox told her. He didn't say love, because he didn't know if what he was feeling was love or not. But whatever it was, it made him happy. Theresa made him happy and he didn't want to lose that. But he didn't want to wait forever either. But he knew he would if that was what it took.  
  
"You mean a lot to me Fox. I hate to be this way but..."   
  
Fox took her hand in his, to show he understood. Then he lead her around the park in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Both of them wondered what it would be like to be with the other, and what complications it may have. There would be many of course, because he was a Crane, and she was Theresa, But maybe it didn't matter.  
  
After a while they headed back for Sheridan's cottage. When they got to the door Fox wanted to kiss Theresa again, but was afraid it might upset her. After all, he had promised that he would go slow and wait for her to heal.   
  
"I...I had a great time Fox." Theresa said quietly, kissing his cheek.  
  
"Me too Resa." He admitted pulling her into a hug. Next time he would plan something special for her. He knew she was still having problems with her self esteem and he wanted to help to her with that. But he didn't know how.  
  
Teresa opened her mouth to say something but just then the door opened and Luis came out. He looked at them in shock and then grabbed Fox by the collar..... 


End file.
